


Ginny's Obsession

by ericswife



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Awkward Crush, F/F, Gay, Gryffindor, Gryffindor Common Room, Hogwarts, Lesbian Character, Secret Crush, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29207850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericswife/pseuds/ericswife
Summary: Ginny's crush on Harry is simply a coverup for who she truly likes. And her feelings for Hermione aren't as simple as a little crush.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	Ginny's Obsession

Everyone knew about Ginny’s massive crush on Harry. Everyone knew because she wanted them to. Because if everyone thought she liked Harry no one would guess who she actually had a crush on. She met Hermione her first year Hogwarts and has looked up to her ever since. She was always getting high marks, receiving points for Gryffindor, and even seemed to grab the attention of many young wizards. Ginny soon realized her admiration was something more than just that. She soon realized she had a crush on Hermione Granger. 

When Ginny began her fourth year, her crush got more and more obsessive. She had to be with Hermione every second of the day. She hated not being around her, not being able to see her, feel her. She came to the conclusion that if she ever wanted to be with Hermione she would have to make a move, and quick. She saw the way Ron looked at Hermione, the way Hermione looked back at Ron. She knew if she didn’t step in now she’d regret it. 

One morning, Ginny woke up extra early. She found Hermione all alone in the common room. She knew that she’d be there. Hermione was always the first one awake. She always studied by herself early every morning and late into the night. Ginny took notice. On this particular day, Ginny approached her. 

“Hey.”

Hermione looked up from her book and smiled.

“Oh, hey Ginny! You’re never up this early!”

Ginny’s massive grin could not contain itself. She noticed how early Ginny got up every day? The fact that she noticed Ginny at all was enough to satisfy her loving thirst for weeks. 

“I was just wondering if I could ask for some help,” Ginny said. She took a moment to think. She hadn’t expected to get this far. “On my History of Magic homework. I just don’t get it and you’re the smartest witch I know I thought maybe you’d-”

“Oh, of course I’ll help! I love History of Magic exactly. Everyone says the class is quite boring but I simply disagree. Here, Ginny, sit down.”

Hermione scooted over, making room for Ginny to sit next to her. As Ginny sat, she felt her cheeks get warm.

“So what exactly did you need help on?” Hermione asked.

At Hermione’s question, Ginny looked up. She had been avoiding Hermione’s gaze and now their eyes interlocked. They were one. Ginny felt her heart explode. She felt each of her lung’s collapse. She had trouble responding, but did her best to her feelings. 

“Well, I was just wondering if you could tell me a little bit of the four founders of Hogwarts. I rarely pay attention I’ve forgotten all their names!” Ginny did her best to stay still and her sit. All she wanted was to wrap herself around Hermione.

“Why, of course! Well first there Godric Gryffindor, whom our house is named after, and then there's Rowena Ravenclaw…”

Ginny watched her speak. With every syllable, her mouth changed shape as if her lips were performing a ballet. She had tuned out the sounds and was focusing solely on Hermione’s face. The way her eyes lit up when talking about her passion for history. The way her nose scrunched as she smiled. Ginny wanted nothing more in this moment than to kiss her. She wanted to. She needed to.  
“So these four decided to create a school and-”

Ginny leaned forward and pushed her lips against Hermione’s. She had never kissed anyone before but it felt like she was doing it right. In fact, it felt fantastic. Hermione’s lips melted into hers. She thought she would never pull away, that they would be connected forever, until Hermione pulled her face back, catching her breath. Her expression was almost horrific. Ginny didn’t know what to do. She didn’t know if Hermione hated her, if she had ruined everything. When just in that moment of doubt, Hermione kissed her.

It was different being at the receiving end of the kiss. This time it felt as if her lips were melting into Hermione’s. Yet in this moment, she knew Hermione felt the same way. She relished this moment for as long as it lasted, until at last they seemed to mutually back away from each other. They were both smiling.

Without a word, Ginny got up and went back to her dorm, leaving Hermione to her studies.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed chapter one! There will be more coming soon!


End file.
